


You Will Always Be My Valentine Now And Forever

by Neorulez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Valentine's Day, it's day of love. It's also the special day for Harry Potter and Salazar Slytherin.Wait! What!





	You Will Always Be My Valentine Now And Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic that I did. Sorry for the mistakes. This was requested by vampygurl402

Marriage? It was quite a word to think about very thoroughly. So when Harry Potter was proposed by Salazar Slytherin, the love of his life, no only man who made his heart withered in some many as possible. It was breathtaking.

They have been marred seven years so two wizards were celebrating their anniversary which happened to be on Valentine's day. It was just any other night when Salazar came where he pulled Harry into a tight embrace before he took off his long trench coat t that's he peck his beloved Gryffindor on lips ever so sweetly. Of course the kiss, deepened, which made Harry, moaned in response. The two men stopped kissing before Harry pulled Salazar to kitchen asking if he could close his eyes.

"What is it my emblem? What are you going to show me? Can I at least peak?" questions gushed one after another from Slytherin's mouth.

"Be patient, were almost there." Harry replied as he continued to guide Salazar inside kitchen.

"May I open my eyes now?"

"Yes, you may."

Surge of excitement filled throughout Salazar's body as his flutter opened to see a romantic dinner, candlelight's, flowers, and a present on counter with his name on it.

"Wow, it's beautiful Emblem, you're the best man a man could ever ask for." Salazar's words were sincere and loving which made Harry's heart melt.

"Babe, I would do anything to please you." Harry said, wrapping his hands around the Slytherin's neck.

"Anything?" Salazar's eyebrow quirked up.

Harry flashed him a smile in response. Salazar on the other hand pulled the boy who lived towards before carrying him bridal style to foyer where he gently placed him on couch before going down to peck another kiss on his lips.

"Where's my anniversary gift?" Harry asked.

Salazar raised his finger telling Gryffindor to wait a moment. He rummaged through his pockets where he pulled a silver amulet that was embedded with a sapphire at center of it. Harry eyes widened as his husband placed it inside of his palm.

"I can't take this," the Gryffindor rasped out, "It must've cost you a fortune.

"Bloody hell it did but it cost every penny!" remarked Salazar.

Tears filled Harry's eyes as Salazar at him worriedly. Did the slytherin did something wrong? If he did, he had no idea why his love was crying but whatever reason he didn't like it won't minute.

"If you don't like it Emblem, I could always returned it if you want." Reasoned Salazar.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Huh? I thought-" Salazar began but before he got to even finished his sentence Harry pulled him into a kiss.

"I love it, I really do like I love you." Admitted Harry.

After Harry said this Salazar merely smiled at younger wizard. Soon, after Salazar began caressing Harry's stomach. It was blessing, indeed it was. It was Valentine's Day plus Harry was pregnant what could make Salazar even happier?


End file.
